First consider the expression for: $9$ plus the product of $6$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-6$ times that expression and then add $7$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $6$ and $x$ $6 \times x = \color{orange}{6x}$ What is $9$ plus $6x$ $6x$ $ + 9$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (6x + 9) = \color{orange}{-6(6x+9)}$ What does adding $7$ to $\color{orange}{-6(6x+9)}$ do? $-6(6x+9)$ $ + 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(6x+9)+7$.